<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Royal Secret (Diavolo x Mammon) by Diavolosthots</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30095811">Royal Secret (Diavolo x Mammon)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diavolosthots/pseuds/Diavolosthots'>Diavolosthots</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Marking, NSFW</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:15:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30095811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diavolosthots/pseuds/Diavolosthots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Diavolo and Mammon try so desperately to hide their love from lucifer</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Diavolo/Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Diavolo/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Diavolo/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Royal Secret (Diavolo x Mammon)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Being the Prince was so easy and yet so hard at the same time. Diavolo had power, freedom, and leeway to do as he pleased, and yet there were so many laws and rules he had to follow so as to not ruin his reputation. To the outside, Diavolo was a busy but bubbly man; no time for internal, and certainly no romantic, affairs. But Mammon knew different because Mammon is different. Mammon is the exception to the equation and he, at this point, knew better than anyone that Diavolo broke quite a few royal rules to sneak around with him, time and time again. He’s honestly surprised Barbatos hasn’t figured it out, and definitely shocked that Lucifer hasn’t noticed anything, although it’s becoming increasingly more difficult to hide it from either of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One more…” another deep kiss was placed against his lips, heavy pants leaving both of them as Diavolo thrusted into him. The Prince’s private chambers have become a sort of second home to the second born, seeing as he’s spending most of his time here now. If it were up to the Prince himself, Mammon would never leave the four walls, but as fate would have it, he can’t keep Mammon all to himself, although he wants to. A soft laugh escaped Diavolo when he pulled back from Mammon’s lips, the ladder almost pouting although his face quickly returned into one of pleasure, “you’re adorable.” The phrase had been spoken so much over the past few months, but Mammon never got used to it and a deep red still graced his cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“D-Don’t… hah… say that…” but it’s true. Mammon was more than adorable to him; Diavolo adored him with all his being, something he never thought possible. A grunt escaped him with the next few thrusts, “you are… you’re mine… my adorable little Mammon.” It was half of a mock and half of sincere adoration, but Mammon couldn’t even think straight enough to think of a response, the pleasure proving to be almost too overwhelming. Diavolo’s length inside of him, mixed with the muscular, masculine view he was gifted every time he looked up, proved to be too much pleasure and he could feel his orgasm building, “D-Diavolo…” he groans, hating and loving how weak the Prince made him, but Diavolo slowed his thrusts, earning a whine from the demon, “why would ya…. Ugh…!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t to tease, no. Diavolo leaned down, pressing his lips softly against Mammon’s quivering skin, licking over his sweat covered neck where his pulse was beating right beneath the skin, “I need you to remember you’re mine, Mammon.” Mammon winced when he felt Diavolo’s sharp teeth bite on his skin before his soft lips wrapped around it, sucking harshly to leave a dark purple hickey. Mammon moaned at the action, bucking his hips back up against Diavolo’s, his cock twitching in response. The Prince chuckled, kissing over his mark before kissing up his jaw and back onto Mammon’s lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of his hands moved down between their bodies, grabbing a hold of Mammon’s cock and stroking him, his thumb brushing back over his tip every time he reached it. “Cum for me, Mammon.” Hos thrusting speeds back up, ramming into Mammon’s tight hole as he continues to stroke him. The sudden change in pace added with the stroking of his cock had Mammon arching his back off the sheets, clenching hard around Diavolo and coming undone without warning, “..a-argh…!!” His eyes closed tightly, teeth clenched as he spurted his seed onto his bare chest, his cock pulsing in Diavolo’s hand. “S-shit… Diavolo…” he breathed out heavily, his cock still leaking as Diavolo continued to take him, a proud smile gracing his features as he watched Mammon come undone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sight has his own cock twitching, too, already leaking inside the demon so the Prince quickly stilled his hips with a loud grunt, his hold on Mammon’s cock disappearing as he gripped the sheets instead, pulling tightly on them, “Mammon…” his deep voice echoed with the demon’s name, causing him to clench around Diavolo again as the ladder pulsed and spurted inside of him, coating his walls in a thick, creamy white. Heavy pants left both of them as Diavolo finished his orgasm, his head dipping back down to kiss Mammon slowly, but passionately, their lips moving in a loving sink before Mammon pulled away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, Diavolo pulled out and let himself fall down beside Mammon, flat on his back. His chest was rising and falling heavily and Mammon couldn’t help but sneak a glance at the Prince, wishing to rest his chest on it. Diavolo began to laugh, feeling the eyes on him and patting his chest lazily with one of his hands, “you can lay on me, no need to stare.” Mammon’s blush returned and he quickly looked up at the ceiling instead, “t-that’s…. I ain’t never said that…! Ya wish I wa--!” Before Mammon could finish his pathetic attempt at lying to the Demon Lord, Diavolo already pulled him into his side, placing Mammon’s head on his chest himself before kissing his head, “You’re right, I wish you were. You’re mine Mammon, remember that…. But I’m just as much yours, so please don’t think I don’t value the softer moments with you just as much.” He lets out a long breath, smiling almost sadly, “we both know we don’t get nearly as many of those as we would like.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mammon tensed up before relaxing again, finding comfort in his lover although he knew this moment would end all too soon, “I lo---!” A knock on the door interrupted Mammon and he knew for a fact it was Barbatos, “My Lord, are you decent? Lucifer is here for your meeting.” Mammon felt Diavolo tense; obviously the Prince had forgotten all about the meeting with Lucifer, too caught up in his moments with Mammon. “Give me a moment, Barbatos, I just got out the shower.” Such a blatant lie; Mammon wasn’t even sure if the butler bought it but he heard his footsteps retrieve and Mammon let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. “I’m sorry, I have to go. I’ll get you out… Lucifer should already be in my office so sneaking you out won’t be of any issue.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was the part Mammon hated the most; the sneaking around. He knew Diavolo had an image to keep and making their relationship public could surely end in a scandal neither of them would want to be involved in. With a nod, Mammon lifted off of Diavolo and walked around to find his clothes, pulling them back on and preparing himself for leaving his newfound comfort space, his safe haven, right there by Diavolo’s side, “Ya, don’t worry. I’ll be out before ya know it.” Diavolo knew it hurt Mammon, because it hurt him too, but right now he didn’t have a choice. Lucifer can’t find out either, “I’m sorry, Mammon, I know yo--” “I know. It’s fine. Let’s just get me out, I don’t wanna deal with Lucifer, either.” Diavolo nodded at him, quickly pulling on his own clothes before running to the bathroom and putting water in his hair so it at least somewhat looks like he just got out the shower, “Alright. Let’s go.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diavolo walked ahead of Mammon through the halls, which still seemed so foreign to the second born. He never had time to actually admire the artwork or anything, seeing as he was always rushed to Diavolo’s room, maybe the dining room if he got lucky and Diavolo invited him for dinner. A strong hand paused him and quickly pushed him into the nearest room, which was dark. Diavolo covered Mammon’s mouth, holding his own breath as he heard Lucifer’s voice down the hall, “... as always. He should really do his job more often…” Mammon couldn’t help but snort against Diavolo’s hand, knowing that Lucifer was lowkey talking trash about the Prince with his servant, but Diavolo found no amusement in that and pinched Mammon’s butt instead, “don’t make me go rougher next time, Mammon.” A threat, or a promise? Mammon didn’t know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door opened again and Diavolo slowly pulled Mammon out, cursing under his breath when he saw the door to his office open and Lucifer and Barbatos obviously talking in it. He whispers to Mammon, “quickly run past with me.” “What? He’ll se--!” but Mammon was already dragged behind Diavolo, their footsteps echoing on the marble floors before they round a corner and Diavolo quickly pushes Mammon up against the wall, laughing softly and kissing him deeply, “keep going straight and then left, down the stairs, to the door. I love you, and I’ll see you soon.” Another kiss was placed against Mammon’s lips but he didn’t have time to respond, his eyes wide when he sees Diavolo run back, laughing when he sees Barbatos and pulling out a random sheet of paper from his pocket, “my apologies, Barbatos, I just ran to get this important piece of paper!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Mammon was still leaning against the wall in shock because Diavolo said that we had tried to say earlier and is now mumbling to himself; “I love you too…” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>